


Anything As Long As I Can See Your Face

by slayylouisslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl Harry and Louis make love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything As Long As I Can See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like I needed to mix things up a little so I decided to attempt gender swap! This is my first time writing lady sex so please be gentle! Although any and all feedback is welcomed. This is a whole new area for me so apologies for any mistakes!  
> The title comes from Mary Lambert's "So Far Away" which is a delightful song, and is on my Larry playlist! Cheers to Louis' far away tattoo :)

The mirror. Harry and Louis’ most prized possession. It was a full-length mirror with ornate gold trimming around the edges, that they had purchased the summer Louis had graduated from college. They had a small studio apartment, with little else besides their bed, and some kitchen stools, and the mirror standing tall and proud. Sometimes Louis would come home from an exhausting day at her job as a nurse, and find Harry staring at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she would be sitting in front of it, crossed legged and brushing her hair, sometimes she would be smoothing the wrinkles of a shirt, while gently twisting side to side, and sometimes, on Louis’ really, really lucky days, she would be naked and gently running her fingers up and down her smooth skin. 

Louis adored Harry’s body. She loved the soft dip in her shoulder just before her neck. She loved the way her breasts sat round and perky on her chest. The way her nipples would harden if touched in just the right way. She loved how her hips were soft and curvy, and the way they seamlessly glided into her toned thighs. She absolutely adored Harry and loved to show her just how much.

After one particularly grueling shift in the ER, Louis came home and was pleased to discover it was in fact a very, very lucky day. She opened the door to the apartment and could see Harry on her tiptoes, wearing a deep plum coloured bralette and matching panties. Harry glanced up, keeping her eyes on the mirror, bit her lip and gave Louis a little smirk. She gathered her long, wavy brown hair to one side of her neck and then gently ran her fingers along her bare collarbone. Louis stood frozen in her spot in the entryway, unsure if she would rather join, or just take it all in for the time being. 

Harry closed her eyes, and started to trace shapes into the skin on her collarbones, then her breasts, and worked her way to her torso. She gasped as she reached the sensitive skin on her lower tummy, right next to her hipbones. She trailed them there for a moment, while her back began to arch slightly from the sensation. She let one hand wander from her stomach to the front of her thighs where she caressed the soft skin. The other retuned to her breasts, and kneaded, alternating between them. 

Eventually, Louis couldn’t take the teasing anymore and quickly stripped out of her scrubs, and was left in her own underwear- a light blue sports bra, and matching brief-style panties. She walked over to where Harry was standing, and attached her own hands to Harry’s hips. She brushed her lips across her bare neck, and inhaled her clean, citrus scent. Louis ghosted her fingers up Harry’s torso in a similar fashion, drawing lazy shapes over her sensitive areas. Louis pushed her hips into Harry’s with a gentle force, and Harry’s hands flew up to brace herself against the mirror. 

Louis kept one hand on Harry’s hip, and snuck the other inside the bralette. She ran her fingers down Harry’s entire breast, stopping to gently roll her nipple between her fingers. Harry took a sharp inhale, but kept eye contact with Louis through the mirror. Louis removed her fingers from Harry’s breast, and began placing soft kisses down her back. She glided her fingers across the warm skin, and then reached to undo her bra. It slid down Harry’s arms, and stopped at the crook of her elbow. Louis slid her own fingers down the back of Harry’s arm, and continued to place chaste kisses to her shoulders. Finally she reached the bra, and slid it the rest of the way off, letting it gracefully fall to the floor in front of the mirror. Louis’ fingers went back to Harry’s bare breasts, and began to knead them both at the same time-alternating between rolling the nipple and grazing the skin. Harry removed one of her hands from the mirror and reached behind to grip Louis’ waist. Harry was bent forward slightly, and her panting breath was causing the mirror to fog up in a small circle shape. 

Louis reached around Harry and placed two fingers on her cheek, and slowly guided her to turn her head. Louis leaned over Harry’s shoulder and attached their lips in a kiss that turned heated in seconds. Louis licked at Harry’s lips begging for entrance, while Harry’s mouth turned into a sly grin (ever the tease). Finally she allowed it, and their tongues were quickly sliding over each other, and licking deep into one another’s mouths. Louis moved her hand to grip in Harry’s hair, earning Louis her first moan of the evening. 

Keeping their lips dancing, Louis slid her right hand down Harry’s tummy, and into the front of her lace panties. Finding it pleasantly wet, she gathered it up and began to rub Harry’s clit up and down, using a gentle, but steady pressure. Harry gasped, and panted into Louis’ mouth. Louis continued to rub at her clit, until she felt Harry tense up and moan loudly, pressing her fingers tight into Louis’ hip. Harry’s body gently shuddered as she came down from her high. Louis lovingly ran her fingers through her hair, and pressed soft kisses behind her ear. Louis once again placed her hands on Harry’s hips, and spun her around, pressing her back against the mirror. 

Louis hooked her fingers around Harry’s panties and slowly slid them down, sinking to her knees in the process. She helped Harry step out of them, and placed kisses to her thighs, and worked her way in-between them. She pressed a few lingering kisses to Harry’s clit before she felt herself get dragged up by her underarms. Harry wrapped her arms around Louis’ back, and kissed her lips, wasting no time getting her tongue involved. She walked Louis backwards towards their bed, only stopping right at the edge. She grabbed the bottom of Louis’ sports bra and tugged it up, Louis raising her hands above her head to help her. Harry immediately attached her mouth the Louis’ perky breasts, sucking and licking one nipple, while rolling the other between her fingers. Louis moaned and ran her fingers up and down Harry’s arms, squeezing gently whenever a ripple of pleasure ran through her. 

Harry pushed Louis backwards onto the bed, and immediately hovered above her, and attached their lips. She placed one hand to Louis’ cheek and let the other caress up and down her side. The made out lazily for several minutes, until Harry snaked her hand down between their bodies and started rubbing Louis through her panties. She could feel them getting wet, so she quickly tugged them down. Louis instinctually spread her legs a little farther apart. Harry ran her fingers up and down Louis’ thighs and nipped at her lips, continuing her teasing from earlier. 

Eventually she began to slide down Louis’ body, placing light kisses in her trail. She spent extra time mouthing at the sensitive skin on her hip, and then moved down to place gentle kisses to her folds. She started off with little licks, looking up at Louis shyly after each one. Louis had her eyes closed, and was tugging gently on her nipples. Louis back arched off the bed slightly with every lick. Harry started to get more aggressive, and started sucking on Louis’ clit and licking it with more passion. Louis’ moans got louder and longer, and her hands flew up to grasp at the pillow behind her head. Harry used her hands to spread Louis’ folds apart, and dove her head in deeper, barely removing her mouth to breathe. Louis let out a loud cry, and clenched her thighs together tight, Harry continued to lick her though the orgasm, and massaged her thighs, as Louis attempted to slow her rapid breaths. 

Louis made grabby hands at Harry, so Harry crawled up from between her thighs and placed her thumbs on Louis’ cheeks, and her fingers on her neck. Louis sat up and crossed her legs, pulling Harry into her lap. Harry stretched out her legs behind Louis and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Louis initiated another passionate kiss, and wasted no time sneaking her fingers down to Harry’s entrance and slipping a finger inside the tight heat. Harry’s mouth went slack as she let out a moan, and Louis placed soft kisses to her tongue and sucked it into her mouth gently. Harry’s hips rose off of Louis and her hands flew to Louis’ shoulders to steady herself. Louis added a second finger, and Harry threw her head back, and started frantically panting, while attempting to ride Louis’ fingers. Louis moved her hand to Harry’s hip to slow her, and then carefully removed her fingers. 

Harry’s eyes snapped open, and she immediately lowered herself to lie down on her back, knowing exactly what was coming. Louis quickly scrambled off the bed and opened up the door to their nightstand. She shimmied into the black harness of their strap on. She lubed up the light purple plastic, knowing they didn’t really need it, but wanting to ensure Harry’s comfort in every way. 

She returned to Harry who had her hands twisted in the sheets trying to keep from touching herself like a good girl. Louis stretched out on top of her, and began thrusting gently, causing the dildo to rub against her clit, driving Harry wild with need. Louis slipped her fingers into her mouth, and sucked on them slowly, maintaining eye contact with Harry. Finally she snuck her fingers down to Harry’s entrance and parted the folds, so she could slip the dildo in. She breached her entrance slowly, while carefully moving Harry’s hair off of her forehead. They exchanged a few close-mouth kisses, while Louis slid the rest of the way in. Louis built up a steady pace once Harry was comfortable, and they made out with passion, touching each other anywhere their hands could reach. Louis bent one of Harry’s legs forward; pressing soft kissed to her ankle and calf and then placed it over her shoulder. She leaned forward and put both of her hands on the bed beside Harry. She increased her speed and continued to fuck in and out. Harry reached behind her head and grabbed onto the headboard, crying out with every thrust. Louis slid back so just Harry’s ankle was poised on her shoulder, and she gripped low on her calf to keep her leg steady. Louis leaned back on her own calves, so she could change the angle of the thrusts to hit directly at Harry’s g-spot. Louis’ calves burned, but she could tell Harry was close, so she maintained her relentless pace. 

Harry was babbling incoherent sentences and was pulling on her own hair, so Louis pulled out and flipped Harry over and was back inside before Harry could really process what had happened. Louis stayed inside her but pulled her up carefully by her hips. When Harry was stabilized on her hands and knees, Louis resumed her thrusting, but reached around Harry to start rubbing at her clit. Harry dropped to her elbows and screamed into the pillow. She tensed all her muscles and then shook through the after shocks. Louis kissed behind her ear, and eased Harry down onto her tummy. Louis quickly slid the strap on off, and snuggled up behind Harry, carefully combing her fingers through her hair. Harry turned her head to the side and puckered her lips for a kiss. Louis placed several small, rapid kisses to her lips, and let her fingers brush gently along her jaw line. 

Harry rallied up enough energy to turn around onto her back, and she pulled Louis up so she was lying flush with her body. They kissed lazily and intertwined their fingers. Louis pushed Harry’s arms back until they were lying adjacent to her head. Louis opened her eyes and gave Harry a shy smile and she gently bit at Harry’s lip. She slid down off of Harry and cuddled up into her side, and pulled the duvet up to cover them. Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head, and closed her eyes. They might still be piecing the world together, but lying there with each other they feel like they have it all figured out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes heres to another one of my terrible endings! Gender swap isn't for everyone and I understand that!Thanks for reading!
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
